Mental Maturity
by PenguinBandit523
Summary: The characters in Dora the Explorer are not what they seem. They may have the bodies of young children, but remember, the show first aired in 2000; they've had plus 13 years to mature mentally. Dora wants a stable relationship and to prove that she's not the little girl she appears to be. Boots just wants her happy. RATED M. NOT FOR CHILDREN!


**Okay, so this was something that I promised my friend that I would write for her a LONG Time ago. It's a rated M (for Mature) BootsxDora fic. I actually had inspiration for this based off of another fic from Wreck it Ralph (I forgot the name though, sorry). Anyway**:

_**This is NOT for children. If you let your child read this, thinking it's as harmless as the regular show, they may be scarred for life. I'm telling you now, there are sexual acts in this between a human and an animal, both physically underage. READ THE DESCRIPTION. Thank you. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the shows, characters, television stations, or anything else mentioned in this story. **_

* * *

"Thanks for helping!"

The screen changed to the ending theme song and credits. The main characters of this show all stretched and began to walk away from the 'cameras'. Two in particular met up with each other and began to walk away from the set, not daring to look back.

"I'm not sure how much more I can take," the young girl said to her animal companion.

"What can't you take, Dora?" He asked her.

She sighed and didn't answer. He frowned.

"Come on, Dora. You know you can tell me anything," he almost pleaded.

She hesitated, but gave in. "Boots... Today's episode, it just got to me."

Boots only raised an eyebrow. "It seemed just like any other episode to me."

"It wasn't. Not to me..." She turned to him properly now. Her eyes bore into his. "I am so tired of having to act like this. I am tired of having to act like the little girl that I physically look like. I am mentally not that child that those viewers think I am!"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I know that, Dora. I know that, you know that, everyone on this show knows that. None of us are really those that we are forced to portray. But we cannot break character in front of the cameras. We're cartoons, it's our job."

She shrugged his hand off. "I know."

He continued. "And now that we're off air, we're free to be our real selves."

Dora snorted. "Yeah, right. Do you know how many times, when I walk into another show, no matter the channel, someone asks 'what are you doing here, little girl'; Um, I'm older than you, douche!

"I mean, why are we judged by the age that we appear? We may have been created at that age but given time we all have had the ability to 'grow'. Mentally we've all matured and come up with our own thoughts and feelings that differ from the way we were originally designed."

She took a breath. Boots knew that it was best to just let her rant this out. They've all gone through this - all of the characters of any show have gone through this. It was the miserable truth for all of them.

He gently grabbed her arm and walked with her as she continued.

"I was physically designed as, what, five? The show first aired in 2000, it's 2013. I've mentally matured thirteen years from five years old. My mentality should be around that of a teenager. I could even go as far as to say an eighteen year old; a legal adult!"

They made it to a large, portal-looking doorway. This was the entry way to the entire channel's network. Think of it as a train station, the Nick Jr train station. It could take you to any show on the Nick Jr channel, and it was also connected to the original Nickelodeon channel - all you have to do was go up the escalator. That's where they were headed.

They passed a skateboarding Steve with his dog, Blue, on a leash pulling him. They waved.

Dora looked at the secret skater, ex-children's show star for a few seconds after he passed. "I'm sorry for ranting," she said after a moment.

"I know," Boots tried to sooth. "We've all had that break down, at least a few times."

She gave an unenthusiastic chuckle. "I know. ...I just, I want more than this. I want to act my mental age for once. I want to go places without being treated like a child. I want to not be looked down upon by older audiences because they think I'm some innocent, young child. I want... a relationship. I want to fall in love mutually with someone who will see past the character, and see the person who has developed in the past thirteen years. Is that too much to ask?"

By this time they had walked into the primary Nickelodeon channel and entered the portal/doorway into one of the newest shows, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Boots led Dora to a random bench; they sat down and he grasped her hands in his.

"You are so smart and insightful, Dora. You are one of the most amazing people I know. One thing is certain, all these years I have never pretended to be your best friend, and as such, I would like nothing more than for you to be able to show them all how wonderful you really are."

He squeezed her hands. She looked at him with wide, glassy eyes.

"We're both stuck in this position and we both know that there is nothing we can do about it. But I want you to know that _I_ know how amazing you really are, and I will always be there to support you, and listen to your philosophical rants."

He stroked her hand with his thumb. "I'll always be there for you."

A small smile came to her lips. "Oh Boots." She wrapped her arms around him. "You, likewise, are the most wonderful person I know."

She pulled away from him. "Thank you."

He smiled tightly. "Weren't we on our way to dinner?"

They walked silently to a small diner in the cartoon. They sat down at a booth and skimmed the menus.

A very confused waitress came over. "May I help you?"

"I'll have the garden salad and an ice tea," Dora said as she handed the waitress the menu back.

"I'll have the lasagna and a coke." Boots decided, handing her the menu as well.

The waitress nodded and left.

"I'm surprised you didn't change your clothes after work." Boots said. Usually Dora would rush to her house and change out of the clothes she wore for the show, opting instead for something a little less childish - usually consisting of jeans, sneakers and a casual top.

"I couldn't stand being there any longer than I had to be, today. I needed to get out of there and fast."

Boots nodded in understanding.

It was quiet for a minute, only the sounds of utensils clanking filled the air.

"So, when you mentioned that you wanted a relationship, did you have an idea in mind?" He asked suddenly.

Dora looked at him wide-eyed, then looked away. "Boots, you know how I am with relationships-"

"No." He interrupted. "Those weren't relationships. Those were you rebelling against the image that people see you as. Those were flings that lasted no longer than a couple of times." He leaned in closer. "Don't tell me that you didn't remember that it was me who pulled you out of it. It was me who told you that you were spiraling down a bad path."

"I know." She looked down. "And you didn't freak out when I started bringing home women, either."

Boots smirked. "Or ask to watch like Benny did."

Dora laughed. "Gaz wanted to punch him."

"I wish she had." Boots cried.

Both were laughing now.

The waitress came over with their orders and their laughter died down. They both sat and ate in silence. The rest of their dinner was rather subdued, as was the beginning of their walk back to Dora's house.

It was when they entered the Dora the Explorer doorway that the silence was finally broken.

"Hey Boots?" Dora turned to him

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Was there any particular reason that you asked me about wanting a relationship?"

He almost froze but stood up tall and tried to brush it off. "Well, I was just curious. I wasn't sure what you wanted after your period of one night stands. So when you mentioned a relationship... I was just curious."

She nodded, not entirely convinced, but she didn't want to push him.

They made it to her house. Despite the cartoon having her live with her parents, she in actuality lived in a house, alone, that was out of the way of the show.

"Would you like to stay? The night is still young and I'd love some company." She asked him.

He agreed automatically before he could stop himself.

They entered in and Dora told him to make himself comfortable while she went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. He went and sat down on the couch and took off his boots before laying down on it, stretching himself out, and grabbing the remote. This definitely wasn't the first time he'd stayed at Dora's house and wouldn't be the last. He flipped through channels trying to find something to watch.

Televisions in cartoons, when not on camera, were tuned into to all of the channels in real life - Nickelodeon Cartoon Network, ABC Family, etc.

He heard Dora come down the stairs and turned to greet her. She was wearing a thin, black nightgown that went above the knees but past the hips.

"Anything good?" She asked.

"Nah."

She mumbled something like 'of course not' and laid down next to Boots; her back leaned against his chest and they both faced the t.v. watching the channels go by. After a few minutes she began to rub his arm.

"I don't think there's anything on." She said to him.

He gave her a slight 'mhm' of acknowledgement but didn't look at her. She, on the other hand, turned her face towards him.

"You know, when you asked me about my desire for a relationship I was actually hoping..."

That got his attention. He turned to her fully.

"_Hoping_...?" He asked.

She leaned her face to his, lips almost touching.

She whispered, "Hoping".

Then she pressed her lips to his.

His eyes widened. He had dreamed of this day for years but thought it impossible considering all of the people Dora has been involved with. He kissed back firmly, his tongue licking her lips, trying to get passed them.

Dora wasn't giving up without a fight. She opened her mouth and their tongues both battled and danced with each other, each trying to take the lead. They broke apart after a while, but quickly dove right back into the kiss immediately after gulping down some air.

It was a tough battle, neither side overtaking the other, but finally Dora willingly relinquished her fight for control to see what Boots could do. He happily took over the role of dominance and bit and sucked on Dora's bottom lip and tongue.

She shivered and opened her mouth a bit more, he entered his tongue and started to explore the inside of her mouth. After the next air break Boots decided to head in a different direction. He trailed kisses down her check and jaw, down to her neck, where he proceeded to lick and suck at the stop on her vein.

"Oh Boots," Dora whispered.

He worked his way downwards, having to stop at the collar of her nightgown.

"May I?" He asked.

She nodded. He ripped the nightgown from her body and tossed it over his shoulder and on to a side table. He made his way down to her underdeveloped breasts. He put his nose on the one and let it tickle the area near the nipple. Then he stuck out his tongue and licked the area around the nipple. The he trailed it along to the little bud, licking and sucking it.

Dora shivered and squirmed a bit. Boots smirked as he sucked. Then he detached himself and kissed it.

He moved downwards even more to her stomach, licking the area where the skin met the panties and used his teeth to grab the edge of the garments and pulled them down.

He looked to Dora once more. "Dora, are you sure?"

She looked up at him in ecstasy. "Yes Boots, yes. I want you. I've always wanted you."

He still looked unsure.

"It's okay Boots, this isn't my first time. You won't hurt me, please." She begged.

He finally nodded.

He trailed his tongue up and down the inside of her thighs, playing with her a bit before actually getting to it. After a few minutes he brought his tongue to her hole, swirling it around the small opening before plunging it in.

She let out a gasp and shuddered but told him to keep going.

Boot's tongue was surrounded by heat and he loved it. He licked around the inside of her, trying to get as deep as he could. He plunged it in and out of her, taking turns licking both outside and in.

Soon, Dora came, and Boots lapped up all of the fluid he could. He got up and licked his lips.

"Oh Boots," Dora said lustfully. "What about you?"

He, himself, had actually come not long after Dora. His physical body was not mature enough to make sperm cells, so his semen was clear instead of white, but he came all the same. He showed her.

"I've had my pleasure, Dora. Don't worry."

She smiled at him and kissed him.

"I hope that this won't be a one-night-stand." She whispered.

"It won't be, if you don't want it to." He said and kissed her back.

He got up to retrieve her nightgown and she pulled up her panties. After she finished re-dressing she took his hand and pulled him up to her room.

"Stay the night." It was not a question, it was a command.

Boots chuckled and complied without fuss.


End file.
